User talk:MrDupin
If you're here because I deleted your story, please read this blog first. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal. I also highly recommend reading stories in the Suggested Reading category to get a feel of what we're looking for. Also, to improve your writing skills you can give the Writing Advice blogs a read. They are written by members of our community and they are of great help. If you want to talk to me about something in private, you can shoot me an email at ''mrdupincp@gmail.com'' /Archives/ Laughing Jack Deletion Appeal (Revised Version Link) I submitted a request to unprotect Laughing Jack on the Deletion Appeal page. I just forgot to include my revised version. It can be found here. Thanks. Drirton (talk) 04:26, June 23, 2017 (UTC) :I've added the link to the Deletion Appeal page. I just realised that I can edit the entire page and not just add sections. Sorry. Drirton (talk) 04:35, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Message The D, do you have some free time with you atm? Wanna have your thoughts on my latest pasta which is currently on the workshop. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 11:08, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Here it is then; thanks in advance. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 13:44, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Re Sorry for responding so late, but I'll be emailing you shortly. :) GreyOwl (talk) 00:30, March 10, 2017 (UTC) In Torment Finale Hello, MrDupin. It has been a very long time since I made one of these posts, but can you believe it has been two years since I was struggling to type a paragraph without a typo, and had you help you pretty much format the entire first story in the series? I can't, and I wouldn't be anywhere near as in love with writing if it wasn't for you. The finale, Mantle, has finally been posted, along with a new, updated lore blog that recaps the series if you need a quick refresh. You made the special thanks that will be staying in all forms of the story, and wherever it goes. Thank you once again, and one final time for this series. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 06:36, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Re:In Torment Hi MrDupin, Thanks for the compliment! My style seemed to really suit the vibe Shawn's book has. If you're interested in my work, feel free to let me know.—CarloV3r (talk) 22:15, March 11, 2017 (UTC) :I would certainly be up for it. Though, with a full-time job, being an administrator on the Elder Scrolls Wiki and other business, I do doubt I would have a lot of free time for it. (excluding the weekends) :With Shawn and I knowing each other, time wasn't really that big of an issue, but I fear that might not be the case when creating artwork for people I've never met before. So yes, it would certainly be a great opportunity for me to make a name for myself, but I wouldn't want to make any promises without being absolutely sure that others will he content with the limited amount of time I can put into it.—CarloV3r (talk) 00:45, March 12, 2017 (UTC) ::I really wouldn't mind creating artwork for someone, as long as you can find someone who doesn't have any really strict deadlines. Also, would you mind deleting this and this for me?—CarloV3r (talk) 11:07, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Dear, Mr D. I was wondering, do you happened to know any sort of pastas that's mostly third-perspective which uses mostly show and not tell? Bringer Of The Light (talk) 12:02, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Many Thanks I really appreciate you taking care of putting the collab on the front page. I think my sanity (if there's any left) would have been in jeopardy if I'd had to tackle it. Thanks again. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 21:45, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Appreciate The Suggestions! Per heading, had a blast indulging upon The Wicker House, anticipating that others will be great as well! Bringer Of The Light (talk) 17:05, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Roleplaying hey this wasent role play moron so thanks for deleting something that was an actual question but you know you idiots wouldent beable to tell the difference between roleplay and a question thanks for nothing TrueCobaltlord (talk) 14:10, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Cobaltlord Help Greetings Mr.Dupin, is there anyway i can copy that template on NSFW page?. Example: Black Sheep. When i enter, there's to pick should i enter it or not, can i please copy that template i really need it! I'm deleting my account because of you. I read through all the articles about what a story is expected to be, and my pastas matched all of those, and you still deleted them. I'm not going to put this in a private email because people need to see that you don't care about the requirements, you just like deleting things that other people put a lot of time and effort into. Allurei (talk) 20:23, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Allurei :Responding. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:25, May 4, 2017 (UTC) I mean't this MrDupin. How do i add this to my wiki?. The picture is a template right?. I just if you let me, i want to copy it onto my wiki if you know how to do that?. Or there's someone on the Creepypasta wiki that knows how?. thank you OMG...thank you so much for the nomination. That means so much to me! I've never had a nomination before. thank you! thank you! KillaHawke1 (talk) 08:14, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Hello! I am the author of The Queen Of The Deep Web. My wattpad is rewrittencreepier. You will be able to find the story on there. Christinascene (talk) 17:55, May 20, 2017 (UTC)Christina Scene Also, I have a new story which is still on here called, "An Author's Isolation." Could you check that out as well? Its a lot better. Thanks! Christinascene (talk) 17:57, May 20, 2017 (UTC)Christina Scene Hey, Brotha Will you please fix the pictures on my thread? Here's where they are - http://thehorrornetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jay_ten/Horror_Villains_Competition Thanks in advance. Jay Ten (talk) 12:07, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Back I'm Back Baby! Tide16 (talk) I still go to appeal that story about the suciididdal man at some poiunt. I just orta had a really busy other thigns in life and kinda forgot. But I haven't stopped wiritng, in fact it's what I do moslty now. But not jsut really short stroires. Longer projects, if you know what I mean. I did cointue to write some more short stories and I think I posted tehe best one in the writers owrkshop, wanna check it out? Tide16 (talk) The logner it is the easier it is to write. The more character development you can give, the more stuff you cna have happen, to the characters. The more descpription you can give, the more things can jhappen in the story. More worldbuilding, less rushing. You cna go slower, build up tension, build that slow back snese of dread. Tide16 (talk) when you finish all tha, do you wanna take a look at my long sotry? It's about 50 pages and 27k words right now and I jsut started part 2 of 4 parts Tide16 (talk) just hit me up with your email whenever, and I'll email it to you Tide16 (talk) Re: Thanks I have been looking for ways to contribute to this site again and I figured I could at the least give new stories a look over to see if they really belong here. I even went as far to write a program that checks the wiki for new stories and then will send to my computer and phone a push notification with a link that I can use to quickly navigate to and check out pastas. Colouratura (message) • Sunday, June 4th 2017, 19:22 : You can use this link to subscribe to new page notifications using the Pushover mobile and desktop apps. It's free and maintained by me. : Colouratura (message) • Sunday, June 4th 2017, 20:05 Story Would you please tell me how to improve this http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:585355?useskin=oasis thanks. Skyrim90000 (talk) 06:44, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Did you forget to check my story? Skyrim90000 (talk) 06:50, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Hello i think you all ready know me so lets get right in to it know as you know you blocked me for "re uploading a story" when that's not the case the story was a remake of the story that got deleted the key word is remake not re upload remake so i feel that you falsely blocked me and before you say any thing there wher no grammer mastscks in the story and the last thing when will my block lift iv been waiting for long time and would like to konw thank you for you're time good sir cin serly you'res ~lukeBadluckluky2029 (talk) Old story I want to get this story on the site, http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:585138?useskin=oasis does it meet the QS or is there still room for improvement. Thanks. Skyrim90000 (talk) 00:22, July 10, 2017 (UTC) I meant this one "The Forgotten School" revised four times. Skyrim90000 (talk) 17:34, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Hey Hey Dupin, I was wondering if that was going to be deleted or not. I was kind of hoping it would, because I wrote it in five minutes and just posted it without editing. I wanted to see if it would be deleted or not, which is why I didn't put my name on it. The story I'm talking about, in case you don't know, is Nightly Noises. I really am not proud of that, so if you want to delete it by all means do so. If it stays or not, I don't really mind, either way I won't put my name on it, because I'm not proud of it at all. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 04:22, July 16, 2017 (UTC) I was wondering how hard it is to get a story published on this site. That was the real reason for publishing that. I knew it was full of troupes and didn't take the time to edit it. I was certain it was going to be deleted and when it wasn't, I was shocked. I'm scared to see the kind of stories the people who make those posts write. They have to be complete rubish. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 18:01, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Why did my story, The Antelope, not meet the wiki's quality standards? I checked the quality standards and I honestly have no idea. JusticeDemocrat666 (talk) 20:34, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Revamping an Old Story in Need of Critique Summer Break (Realistic Version) --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 01:31, August 5, 2017 (UTC) RE: Story Okay, Thank you so much. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 15:58, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Hey Dupin Tide16 (talk) Mental Wealth (redux/advice,etc) Hello, I'm not here to bitch about you deleting my pasta I'm just wondering if I do a complete re-write of everything yet keep the same central theme being revolved around the advertisement, then submit it to the writer's workshop and it gets enough praise from people. Can I try again with it? Also I was hoping you could tell where exactly I went wrong with the writing and some of the major flaws which need changing or just to be dropped.